Shugo Chara: la gran pregunta ¿Ikuto o Kukay?
by LisaUchiha4ever
Summary: ettooo... no soy buena haciendo resumenes... bueno para las amantes de Ikuto y Kukay aquí les traigo: Shugo Chara: la gran pregunta... ¿Ikuto o Kukay?


**_|Konichiwa minna-saaaaan!, antes de empezar el capitulo tengo que hacer algunas aclaratorias: 1 cuando vean "XXX" es que lo que puse no es correcto, no se vallan a confundir o pensar que es verdad, 2 en realidad no tengo confianza en esta historia pero si es gusta háganme lo saber así me llenare de energía para poder seguir y 3 en algunas partes de la historia no coincidirán con el anime o el manga, es una versión mía (espero que no me maten si no les gusta), solo tengo los primeros 3 capis pero muy pronto seguiré con la continuación… ahora vamos con el capitulo 1!|_**

**Ikuto…. Vs….. Kukay**

**¿A cual prefieres?**

**(Narrador-Tu)**

_*Flashback*_

_¿?: Yo… me iré de la ciudad por un tiempo _

_Tu: que?, por que?_

_¿?: Necesitamos saber que paso con el Embrión_

_Tu: p-pero dijiste que habían resuelto ese problema _

_¿?: Pues…. La verdad lo dije para que no te preocuparas pero, no lo hemos echo_

_Tu: …sabes que ahora me preocupo aun más verdad? _

_¿?: De verdad discúlpame (inserta tu nombre aquí)! _– Dijo inclinando la cabeza_.- Pero si no lo hacia hubiéramos terminado hace mucho, y yo la verdad te quiero_

_Tu: yo también, pero… _

_¿?: …lo más probable es que regrese dentro de 5 años_

_Tu: 5 AÑOS?! _

_¿?: Tú muy bien sabes que no es un trabajo fácil y menos con nuestro enemigo actual, siempre hay que est- _

_Tu: estar un paso delante de él….. Lo se, pero Kukay yo..._

_Kukay: (inserta tu nombre aquí), de verdad discúlpame, pero no quiero involucrarte en esto _

_Tu: ya lo hiciste hace mucho…_

_Kukay: por favor (inserta tu nombre aquí) no llores _

_Tu: y que quieres, que ría?!... No puedo evitarlo _

_Kukay: (inserta tu nombre aquí), de verdad discúlpame –abrazándome-_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

**(Narrador: Neutro)**

- ya han pasado mas de 3 años y medio Kukay se fue a América para "ese" asunto, la verdad es que se nota su ausencia ya que la verdad no soy de esas que hacen amigos fácilmente, mas que tímida se podría decir que soy reservada. La verdad es que si no fuera por Kukay nunca hubiese sabido como es tener amigos ya que siempre estaba sola, todos me evitaban y yo a ellos hasta que por alguna razón él siendo 2 cursos mayor que yo me empezó a hablar derrepente, todavía recuerdo como conocí a Kuaky por primera vez-

**(Narrador: Tu)**

*suena el reloj*

Tu: hmm?, son las son las 12:00 pm…. Que fastidiooo, mañana es el ultimo día de clases, no quiero ir… pero tengo que ya que si no a pruebo este examen tendré clases de verano y muy probablemente repita el año, pero con mis notas creo que lo repetiré mas de una vez….. *suspiro* ( incluso Kukay decía que yo era muy lenta para aprender, pero poco a poco y utilizando métodos un poco fuera de lo normal podía aprender mas rápido)

_*Flashback*_

_Tu: MOOO!, no entiendo nada!_

_Kukay: eso es por que no prestas atención!_

_Tu: claro que si presto atención, lo que pasa es que tanto tu como los maestros se esmeran en utilizar métodos de enseñanzas muy complicados_

_Kukay: *suspiro gordo*, buenooooo, veamos algún método que no te resulte tan difícil…bueno que te parece en Historia: trata de asimilar las fechas de los años de esos hechos con las fechas de…. Los animes!_

_Tu: las fechas de los años y las fechas de los animes?_

**_XXX_**

_Kukay: si, por ejemplo: en 1830 la constitución de la república de Japón fue sancionada, hay algún anime que sea de 1830?_

**_XXX_**

_Tu: Ángel Beast, Shakugan no Shana, Mamoru Kanbe_

_Kukay: Buenooo…. Ya sabemos que puede funcionar esto, n,n´_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Tu: *suspiro gordo* realmente necesito su ayuda, pero gracias a sus métodos me las e podido arreglármelas….. 3 2 1! Bieeeeen! Sera mejor que tome una ducha y luego me pongo a estudiar

*después del baño*

Tu: Sera mejor que me ponga a estudiar en serio, OK!, aaaaver comencemos con matemática. Veamos si la longitud de la circunferencia se calcula:

*Libro*

_L.C.=? x 2 x __TT__(3,14)=? __ Esta seria la formula del Radio_

_L.C.=? __x __TT__(3,14)=? __Esta seria la formula del Diámetro_

*Tu: bueno hasta ahora lo entiendo, esta seria la parte teórica vamos, vamos con la parte practica*

*Libro*

_Si el Radio de una circunferencia mide 5cm. ¿Cuánto mide la circunferencia?_

_Datos Operación Respuesta_

*Tú: bieeeen veamos en datos:*

Datos Operación Respuesta

L.C. =? _L.C.=? x 2 x _ _(3,14)=? La circunferencia _

R= 5cm _ (3,14) =__ 3,140 mide 3,140 cm_

*–ok, operación-* * - 5 x 2= 10

10 x

3,14

000

por lo tanto el resultado es-*

*Tu: ok no estuvo tan difícil, ok vamos con el siguiente ejercicio*

**XXX**

*Libro*

Si el diámetro de una circunferencia mide 10 cm, el arco 30cm, el radio 7000cm, el radio 2 mide 500mm, el diámetro 5 mide 60134m ¿Cuánto tienes que contar para llegar a la hipotenusa del signo constituyente del pi? ¿y como se sabe en donde se saco la información para poder recrear una sustancia química para poder sacar la respuesta de una ves?

Datos Operación Respuesta

Tu: O.O -.- O.O…. creo… que repetir el año no suena tan mal después de todo*serrando el libro*

**_|Bueeeeeno, hasta aquí el cap. 1, se que es corto pero me gustaría saber su opinión primero para ver si tengo que cambiar algo….. AH! Se me olvidaba, también acepto sugerencias y debes en cuando creo que les pediré ayuda|_**


End file.
